ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Morena Baccarin
| birth_place = Rio de Janeiro, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | education = Juilliard School (BFA) | occupation = Actress | years_active = 2001–present | spouse = | children = 2 }} Morena Baccarin ( ; ; born June 2, 1979) is a Brazilian-American actress. She is known for portraying Inara Serra in the series Firefly and the follow-up film Serenity, Adria in the series Stargate SG-1 and the follow-up film Stargate: The Ark of Truth, Anna in the 2009 version of the series V, Vanessa in the superhero comedy film Deadpool and its sequel Deadpool 2, and Jessica Brody in the Showtime series Homeland, for which she received a Primetime Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series in 2013. She currently portrays Dr. Leslie Thompkins in the Fox series Gotham. Early life Baccarin was born in Rio de Janeiro, the daughter of Vera Setta, an actress, and Fernando Baccarin, a journalist. She is of Italian descent. Her name, "Morena", means "brunette" in several languages, including Spanish and Portuguese. Reverso Context|publisher=Context.Reverso.net|language=en|access-date=January 1, 2018}} When she was seven, she moved with her family to Greenwich Village, New York, as her father was transferred to work as an editor at Globo TV's headquarters.Interview with Morena Baccarin. Programa do Jô. Globo TV. April 30, 2010. Baccarin attended Public School 41 and New York City Lab School for Collaborative Studies, where she and her future Homeland co-star Claire Danes were classmates. "It's Evening in America". Vanity Fair. May 2012. Page 154. She later attended the Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts before she entered the theater program at the Juilliard School, where she was in the Drama Division's Group 29 (1996–2000). Career Baccarin landed her first film role in the improvised fashion-world comedy Perfume (2001). This was followed by a lead role in Way Off Broadway (2001). ]] She served as Natalie Portman's understudy in the Central Park production of The Seagull. The science-fiction drama Firefly (2002) as Inara Serra was Baccarin's first television series, and she reprised her role in the 2005 film Serenity. In February 2005, Baccarin provided the voice for Black Canary in multiple episodes of the animated series Justice League Unlimited. She also guest starred in three episodes of the television series The O.C. in 2006. Baccarin also appeared in the unaired pilot episode of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, playing a transgender woman Carmen. Note: Source gives date of birth January 2, 1979. It was announced in April 2006 that Baccarin would be playing the adult version of recurring villain Adria in the tenth season of Stargate SG-1. She first appeared in season 10 episode "Counterstrike" as adult Adria (the younger versions of Adria were previously played by other actresses). Baccarin reprised her role in the movie Stargate: The Ark of Truth. In May 2009, Baccarin made her Off-Broadway debut in Theresa Rebeck's television satire Our House at Playwrights Horizons in New York City. She landed the lead role of Anna, the leader of the alien Visitors, in ABC's [[V (2009 TV series)|2009–2011 series V'']], a remake of the 1984 series. In May 2011, shortly following the airing of the show's second-season finale, it was announced that the show would not return for a third season. That same month, Baccarin joined the cast of the Showtime television drama ''Homeland, for which she received praise for her role as the conflicted wife of a former prisoner of war.Fretts, Bruce. "Cheers & Jeers". TV Guide. October 17, 2011. page 68. On July 18, 2013, she was nominated for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series at the 2013 Primetime Emmy awards for her performance. Baccarin appeared alongside Melissa McCarthy in the 2015 action-comedy Spy as agent Karen Walker. In 2016, Baccarin appeared alongside Ryan Reynolds in the hit movie Deadpool as Vanessa Carlysle. She reprised her role in the 2018 sequel Deadpool 2. In 2015, Baccarin began a leading role as Dr. Leslie Thompkins in the hit Fox show Gotham. Personal life Baccarin married American film producer and director Austin Chick in November 2011. Their son was born in October 2013. Chick filed for divorce in July 2015, citing irreconcilable differences. On March 18, 2016, Baccarin and Chick's divorce became official. In September 2015, Baccarin said that after her divorce was finalized, she planned to marry her Gotham co-star, Ben McKenzie, adding that she was pregnant with their child. Morena and McKenzie also both had roles on The O.C. The couple have a daughter, born in March 2016. Baccarin and McKenzie announced their engagement in November 2016. They were married in Brooklyn, New York, on June 2, 2017. Filmography Film on January 15, 2012]] Television Video games Awards and nominations References External links * * * Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:Actors from New York City Category:Actors from Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:American film actors Category:American people of Brazilian descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Brazilian emigrants to the United States Category:Brazilian people of Italian descent Category:Brazilian television actors Category:Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School alumni Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:People from Greenwich Village Category:People from Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Brazilian people of Venetian descent Category:People with acquired American citizenship